This invention relates to the field of preparing salts of hexamethylenetetramine. The preparation of certain salts of hexamethylenetetramine has long been known. These comprise both inorganic salts such as chloride, sulfate, phosphate, chlorate and organic salts such as formate, methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, naphthalenesulfonate and many others. These salts are useful as chemical intermediates and as medicinals. Some have been employed as an ingredient for formation of a resin which is incorporated in rubber to increase the adhesion of the rubber to automobile tire cord. Hexa-salts are also used as curing agents for chemical resins. The known processes for preparation of such salts require that both the hexamethylenetetramine and the acid be in a relatively dilute aqueous solution or suspension or that the solvent be an aromatic hydrocarbon. Several processes for producing salts of hexamethylenetetramine are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,597,428 and 3,772,285. These processes may be satisfactory for producing small amounts of salts of hexamethylenetetramine but require objectionable steps when considered for large quantity production. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,428 reveals a process wherein the salt is formed in a water solution and is subsequently spray dried at a high temperature (150.degree. C to 317.degree. C). This very rapid drying prevents the salt from hydrolyzing; however, spray drying such solutions requires expensive equipment and utilizes considerable heat to evaporate the large amounts of water contained in the solution. Water content of the preferred solution revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,428 (50% acid solution, 58% hexamethylenetetramine mixed 1 to 1) can be calculated to be a minimum of 45%. A process for producing aromatic sulfonic acid salts of hexamethylenetetramine is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,285. However, producing such salts by this method requires the difficult steps of handling and recovering a relatively expensive solvent, part of which is lost. There is further difficulty in removing the solvent from the solid salt as there is the possibility of fire or explosion, as well as pollution of the air with aromatic fumes. Further, in a commercial process there would be a build-up in any recycled liquids requiring an eventual disposal problem. Also, the process is restricted to aromatic sulfonic acid salts.